


Beautiful Eternity

by Sammysuewho



Category: Finn - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo/Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: One in which Rey and Ben bring order into the galaxy and their journey durring it. Will contain parts from the last jedi. Rey is uncertian of her future with Kylo Ren and their force bond. Kylo is determined to make peace in the galaxy with rey by his side.  General Hux has other plans for Kylo Ren and Rey. Story takes place right after the fight scene in the last jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Decide.

Rey breathed so hard she thought she might have a panick attack. What did she just do? It was almost like she was having an outer body experience, fighting the Pretorian guards. She knew she had to do it. As soon as Snoke died, she was filled with such an elation that she felt like she might burst. Kylo was breathing heavily as well staring at her. It was oddly silent, quiet. You could hear a pin drop. “Join me.” His deep baritone voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

That wasn’t what she was expecting. What was she going to do? She didn’t have a teacher. She was on her own as always. She was with the resistance. They won. Kylo had turned to their side, hadn’t he? She thought looking back at him. She didn’t say anything so he spoke again. “Join me.” He held out his large hand that was about three times the size of hers. He waited. Nervous, just like she was. He couldn’t believe what he did either. “We can end this. You and I. Bring a new order to the galaxy. The war. Everyone…it can be over, we killed Snoke.” He said. Rey was breathing heavily. Her shoulder throbbed from the gash on the side that the guard gave her. She was dirty. She wanted a shower, food, and sleep. 

“What about the Resistance…” She asked. 

“They are no more. The First order is no more. It’s over. Join me…please…you are, were nothing, but not to me. You are the light to my darkness Rey. You must feel it to.” He said. She did. The hard part was, she felt their connection. That unexplainable link they have, the yin to eachother’s yang. The other half. “I ….” She felt tears brining her eyes. She sighed. There were so many thoughts running through her mind but she could hardly focus. She was exhausted. She needed him though. Deep in her gut she knew they were meant to finish this together in some way.   
She extended her hand and clasped it gently in his.   
“Okay.” She said uncertainty ringing in her voice. Kylo squeezed her hand and completely enfolded it in his. He smiled. “We will create a new order. No more resistance, no more empire. Just the new order. You will have to trust me.” He said. He could sense her hesitation; he almost didn’t expect her to do it. He was actually surprised she trusted in him that much already. Kylo breathed a sigh of relif he didn’t know he was holding back. Suddenly the door burst open and General Hux burst into the room along with a handful of guards. “Get behind me.” He said shoving her behind him. He sent a wave of reassurance through the bond. “What happened here?!” Hux screeched his eyes bulging as he looked around the room. There was blood everywhere, Guards strewn a crossed the marble floor. 

“It’s over General. I killed Snoke.” Kylo said. He gasped and glanced to Rey. “What on earth is she doing here. I thought she was to be terminated.” He spat. Kylo clenched his fists. “She is your new empress you mite. You need to address her with respect now. She also possesses the force so you will treat her with the respect she deserves.” He let the words fly out his temper radiating in the room. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” He spoke. Kylo felt Rey sway behind him exhaustion taking over. “You will not address me as Supreme Leader anymore, I am now Emperor Ren and you will address me as such he said waving his hand over them. General Hux nodded. “Now clean this mess up. I am retiring for the night.” He stated. He motioned for Rey to follow him and put his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the room. 

She swayed in front of him and he effortlessly lifted her into his arms. The effects of Snoke’s torture were clearly still affecting her and she was exhausted. “Do not worry Rey, I will watch over you.” He said warmth radiating from his voice. He lead her to his quarters. She of course had been there before in their visions together. She wasn’t used to being taken care of. She leaned her head against his black robes and let darkness take over. 

She woke a few hours later, it was dark, well past midnight. Her hair was loose, she was not wearing her dirty clothes but a fresh long white shirt. As she got her bearings, she felt him. “What happened?” She asked. “You passed out from exhaustion and I’m assuming the torture Snoke put on you.” He said. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room reading what appeared to be a very large book. 

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked. She felt clean and her arm was bandaged. She winced as she moved it, stiff.   
“ About five hours.” He said. Her stomach growled. “How am I clean?” She asked. “ I had one of the women come in an tend to you while you were unconscious and fix your wounds. Do not worry I did not see anything.” He winked at her. She rolled her eyes. 

“ I have to let the…I mean….i have to get word to Finn and Poe what is going on." she said. 

They need to know they don’t need to fight anymore.” She added after a few seconds, but a wave of dizziness took over and she fell back against the pillow.

“Rest. Rey. You have been through an ordeal and your body over exerted itself in the process.” 

He said concern feining his brows. 

“ Can you get me some water?” She asked. She hated feeling helpless but she was afraid to sit up. This energy pulsed inside of her still and she didn’t quite know what it was, but she suddenly wanted her friend Finn by her side. 

Kylo bristled. “ You need to keep your thougths better closed off.” He growled as he got her a glass. “ I’m sorry, he’s just my friend.” She explained. Kylo was not used to being jealous about anyone but he was suddenly and extremely jealous of the affection Rey showed Finn. This ex storm trooper another no body.   
He watched as she took a sip. She was really beautiful with her hair down. 

“ I like your hair.” He said quietly reaching out and touching a strand of it gently. 

She smiled and blushed. “Wow, a compliment. I didn’t know you could give those.” She teased.   
“ I can from time to time. We need to talk about where we are going to go from here.” He said pulling the chair up to the bed. Her stomach growled again, a loud rumble that made her blush. “Sorry..I haven’t eaten in a few days.” She apologized. 

He suddenly felt guilty for that. He was forgetting that she was in an interrogation room being questioned not 2 days before. She was probably famished. 

He nodded getting up and going to the door. He pushed a button. “Yes Emperor what can I do for you. The storm trooper on the other side asked. “Bring some food to my quarters please, enough for three people. Make it an array as well. Meats, vegetables, and wine.” He said. “Yes, Emperor right away.” The Storm trooper replied. Rey smiled. “Thank you.”   
He smiled back. She sighed. Her head was still quite foggy.

She was trying to remember everything but she couldn’t remember some parts. “Memory loss is quite common after experiencing a trauma like you have Rey. Do not worry. Your memories will soon return to you.” He found himself reassuring her. “I expect we will have to address the Senate first, this is going to have to be approved by them. I am Royalty in the galaxy so they should have no problems with the new order. He said piecing out everything in his mind. 

Rey was suddenly nervous.  
She knew nothing of dealing with the senate. “ I will handle the Senate, unless you want to come along. They will of course want to meet the new Empress.” He said smiling.

She smiled back still unsure of her new title.   
“ I need to go back Kylo. You know that. I can’t just hide away here. You can come with me.” She said. He sighed frusturated.   
“Why. Just forget them Rey. I don’t understand why they will only reject your proposal.” He wanted to protect her from the truth. She knew he was trying to make her understand, but she was also trying to make him understand as well. “The resistance was the only family I have ever known. They deserve to know.” She said quietly. “Okay, but only if I go with you. I don’t need anything bad happening to you.” He said resigned. There was a knock at the door and he waved it open.   
Three storm troopers carrying treys of food walked in and Kylo motioned for them to set the food at the table, they also set napkins and silver wear down as well as a few bottles of wine.   
“Anything else you require Emperor?” the first one asked. He shook his head. “No, thank you.” He waved them away.   
Rey sat up and waited a few seconds.  
“Don’t move. I will bring you food.” He cautioned. 

She smiled. “Kylo, you don’t have to take care of me.” She found the conversation they were having foreign to her lips. How was this happening. They were enemies not a few hours earlier, but there was the bond. Something that connected them that they both knew was there for a reason. “I do though. You are the light to my darkness. I will keep reminding you of your importance until you believe it.” He stated matter of factly. 

He was feeling oddly protective of the little imp. He thought annoyed to himself.   
She was fragile still, even though she was strong. Her mental faculties needed work he thought to himself. Someone could enter her mind easily and wreck it. He made a mental note to spend some time with her on mind blocking and shield creating. He thought he watched as she hesitantly took a bite of meat and chewed. She was breathtaking. He loved her heart shaped face and the way her freckles dusted her nose.

One of the most infuriating things was that he was actually attracted to her. She, why couldn’t it be someone from the dark side? He thought. It made him that much more frustrated that she was from the light. Then it really was fate wasn’t it?   
“Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?” She asked as she chewed on a piece of meat. 

“I was thinking about weather or not this is going to work, but we owe it to the galaxy to try.” He said. She nodded in agreement. “Kylo that’s one thing we both agree on. We owe it to the galaxy to try and put an end to this war.” She said. She hummed a pleasant sound savoring the taste of the meat. “I am nervous.” She admitted finally looking away.   
“You are not alone anymore scavenger.” He soothed. 

He was not very good at comforting her. He was used to fighting so the words didn’t sound as soft as he intended for them to be.   
She smiled none the less. “I’m glad for our bond. I don’t know the extent of it yet, but we will figure that out as well I hope.” She said. He nodded. “I am going to get some sleep. I am tired myself. We will go to your resistance base tomorrow Rey, but don’t be surprised if they turn on you.” He stated. They ate a few more bites and then she sighed. “I know but Finn is my friend. He wouldn’t turn.” She defended him again.   
The thought of her friend her first friend turning on her made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Kylo ate a few pieces of fruit and not much else. He took a glass of wine though and drank the whole thing.

“Goodnight Rey. I will see you in the morning.” He said getting up and moving to the door. At least he was being a gentleman she thought. She wanted to call to him but resisted. She didn’t want to seem any weaker than she already was. She hated being alone. Kylo sent waves of reassurance through the bond wrapping her in warmth. She smiled. “Sleep well Kylo.” She said. He nodded and turned the light off and closed the door gently behind him.   
Kylo leaned against the door for a good few minutes. There were no more storm troopers on guard as it was late in the night. They leave their post at midnight. He wanted to reach out to her and stay. He felt calmer than he had in his entire life when she was near and the feeling overwhelmed him. He needed some space to think. He walked to a guest quarters next door to his and took a shower, brushed his teeth and got ready for bed though he found sleep hard to come by with the events of this day. He replayed the fight over and over in his mind. The way they were so n’sync with eachother was amazing to him. 

She knew his moves, almost before he did. He was amazed at her strength, her grace even after just being tortured by Snoke.   
It took all of his own strength not to murder him on the spot. He tried, one and failed, but with Rey, he succeeded. That is why this would work. It might be a uphill battle but with them working as a team, they could bring peace to the galaxy.   
With that final thought he fell into a deep sleep. 

authors note-  
Hi Guys thank you so much for reading this story! I am not a huge "die hard" star wars fan but i am a huge fan of the movies! I apologize for any content issues or errors that are not quite cannon. i am trying! bare with me. I hope you all enjoy my take on where this story should go! Please leave reviews. I love reading them!   
Samantha


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey recovers from her ordeal and forms a bond with Kylo Ren. He takes reign of the new order and they prepare to leave for the senate.

Chapter Two –

Realizations It had been a few days since the big fight and the death of Snoke.

Word had spread around the galaxy fast. Every news media reported on it and people were shocked. Leia and the resistance had not heard from Rey since.

Finn feared the worst. “We have to go find her!” He nearly shouted at the ailing general. Leia let out a worn sigh.

“I know Finn, but we can’t afford to lose any more of our good fighters. Rey is alive. I still feel it, but I think she is injured.” The general said. Luke was standing by his sister’s side and nodded in agreement. “I agree. I also feel her presence near but she is wounded, and I don’t know how severe. We must be wary. I am afraid she might have been captured by the First Order and tortured.” He said. “Who knows what lies they could put in her head.” He added. Finn looked incredulious. Poe scoffed. “Rey would never turn against us. She is always a fighter General Organa.” He said

matter of factly. The mere thought that Rey could be anything other than a jedi was Ludacris. “She is our family and we protect our family.” Rose added coming up from behind the two men. Finn smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

Their relationship was well known in the Resistance ever since Roses heroic rescue that nearly cost her her life. A slight rain had started falling on their base camp creating a dreary environment. The air smelled fresh and clean but the dark grey skies suggested dark times ahead. The clouds grew thick with the coming weather. “We should wait.

Knowing Rey, she will come back to us.” Finn added. Leia agreed smiling.

“Okay we will wait one more week and if she does not return we will send a unit after her. It’s been unusually quiet since Snoke’s demise anyways.” Luke added. General Organa looked at her brother and he at her, a silent twin exchange in communication that the others did not understand but knew they were communicating. “My son, Kylo Ren has defeated Snoke and im sure wants to bring a different order to the galaxy.” General Organa blurted out.

Finn glared at her. “Your son is a traitor, a murderer. He is just like Darth Vader and wants to follow in his footsteps. We must get rid of him while we can.” Finn said.

He hated Kylo Ren with a firey passion.

The others did not know him like he did. Rose squeezed his arm calming his turbulent mind instantly.

“My son may be many things but he is still my son.” General Organa said tiredly.

“I just want you all to know that when the time comes, he could still turn to the light, and that is what I am hoping…always hoping.” She said with a wistful look in her eye. Luke Sighed frustration creasing his tired brows. " General he wont ever turn." Finn tries to reason, but Rose silences him.

“Leia…” He started to say but she already had gotten up and walked away leaving the small group to ponder their own thoughts.

Rey was sitting up in Kylo’s bed.

She was not ready to face the world just yet, but she knew it was time to get back out there. A part of her was terrifyed. 

He had kindly allowed her to sleep in his quarters this whole time not complaining at all when she didn’t really want to leave. They spent the last few nights really getting to know eachother. Staying up late, eating, talking of the future. What the plan would be. They asked eachother mundane things that you would know as friends, how old they were, what their favorite color was, favorite food etc. Things boyfriends and girlfriends ask eachother. 

He brought her food and helped her walk around the room. Clearly, she was a bit dizzy and weak at times. That much he could see.

She wouldn’t admit though. She was proud. She was a jedi after all. “How are you feeling today Rey?” He asked as she was dressed and looking more like herself after a fresher. “I’m feeling better thank you. How are you feeling?” She asked him in return.

She had spent a few days in bed, really it was more of a mental thing than physical. Torture can do that to a person. She had a bit of ptsd. 

She would have the occasional nightmare that would wake them both up. He felt guilty for putting her through the torture as well because her light couldn’t hand it, but he pushed the feelings away like he always did.

He was a monster like his grandfather after all.  "Would you stop calling yourself a monster, you are not one!" She berated him.

He shrugged. “Well. I have some business to attend to today. He was in his usual black robes and his black mask with the distorted voice.

“Would you care to join me?” He was back to his formal robotic voice again.

“We are meeting with the general council addressing their concerns, as well as some public appearance. I am capable of attending these alone, but I figured you would like to get out and see a bit of fresh air.” He said. He watched her think on this for a moment.

“I wish you wouldn’t wear that thing. You are better than that.” She scoffed.

He sighed and finally took the mask off. “Is this better? I only wear this for intimidation purposes but I never want to scare you.” He said. The words sounded foreign to him. She smiled. “Yes, thank you.” “What about the…going to my friends? I miss them.” She said sadly

. He grits his teeth. He was hoping she wouldn’t bring that up.

“I will make a stop by your resistance base, but I can not go with you. I …. would rather not have any interactions with my mother and uncle. You understand.” He said. She beamed up and jumped and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Kylo, thank you! That means so much to me.” She said smiling. He tightened his grip around her and relished in the tiny thing she was. He hadn’t had much physical contact in a few eons but this was heaven. Finally, he let her down and they left the quarters.

Rey got dirty looks from passerby’s making her anxious.

Kylo continued to blanket her thoughts in warmth and reassurances.

She wore a black suit that hugged her body in all the right places, and her signature hair was back. “General, is my ship ready for Cantonica?” He asked. The meetings were to be held on that planet where most of the diplomats stayed. It was the most populated and largest of the planets. Rey stayed silent. “

Yes Ma…Emperor.” General Hux replied. “We have dispatched teams of recon droids and agents to find the remaining …. rebels….though we have not had any luck as of yet.” He said sounding forlorne. Rey sucked in a breath. Had she made a terrible mistake in trusting him? “General, I told you.

The resistance is dead. The first order is dead. We are creating a new reality. Call them back.” He said. “But sir…what are we supposed to do then?” He asked. “We wait, until council has deicded how to proceed.” He stated simply. Rey saw Hux bristle at the comment. She was also a bit nervous. What if the council refused them? What if the war would continue. Even with Leia gone and Snoke gone. There was still the battle of good and evil. Light and Dark.

The Jedi and Everyone else. The force. Balance. It was all in constant motion.

“ Alright, we will await your command.” Hux replied moving into action and speaking to a pretty girl at the front of the base. Rey was amazed at how many women were a part of this group of men. She figured it would just be basic instinct just as there were woman in the resistance, there would be woman here. She wondered if Kylo had had any other lovers in the past before her. She was sure he had. She blushed at the thought. She was sure he was an experienced man. He was a prince after all. Women probably threw themselves at him daily. She grimaced. She was a nobody. She was also a virgin, he coughed. Looking at her oddly. He was trying to respect her private thoughts but she did think them rather loudly. With their bond he always had a connection to her mind, and with that her thoughts. She was nervous.

“Gaia, a word.” He asked a beautiful dark-haired woman with long black locks. She was stunning with high cheekbones and blue eyes. Something out of a fairy tale.

“Yes, Your Excellency.” She bowed low exposing her chest. Not all people who worked for the order wore storm trooper uniforms. Kylo was used to women flaunting themselves at him. He shrugged her off. He did notice Rey glare at the woman. He smiled. He liked her being a little bit jealous.

“This is my fiancé, Rey...Kenobi....She will be our new Empress and needs outfitted with a new wardrobe as well as some ladies in waiting. Would you be one of them as well as help assign three or four more women to her. 

She needs some outfits for our trip to the council this afternoon. Will you assist her in shopping, you can take one of the smaller carrier ships to Cato Neimoidia?” He asked.

They had not talked about "Fiance" yet, but Rey supposed it was the natural way of things as she was already the Empress.

They couldn't say they were well partners or something. It didnt fit right. She would remind herself to talk to him about that later.

He knew she needed some council and her own women to tend to her now that she was of some importance. She looked at him worry creasing her brows. “I have to dress up?” She asked. He nodded. “Yes , Senators and Generals wear formal wear to these events so we must get you a new wardrobe, my love.” He said.

She nodded in understanding.

He kissed her cheek. “I will see you soon. I have some meetings to attend to and then we will leave for our journey, be safe my heart.” He found it amusing that she didn't want to dress up.

She wasn't expected to always wear dresses, but Empresses usually do. He was mostly making a show out of their first meeting with a citizen because he wanted the women to know he was formally taken.

 He wondered why she was objective to people spending money on her, maybe because she wasn't used to having money. He mused to himself. He always wore black so he supposed that he would get annoyed too if he had to wear something he was not used to wearing. Gaia bowed and waited for him to leave.

“You are so lucky! Many women would love to have Emperor Ren at their side.” She gushed. Rey was confused.

“What do you mean? Doesn’t a lot of people fear him?” She asked. “Well yeah but he’s the Emperor, He’s a prince I mean , so what if he’s a little on the ruthless side?” She shrugged. Rey didn’t like that. Using him for his position. She knew the real Kylo. That was what meant the most to her. The fact that he was really good looking was a plus. You think I’m good looking, thats a compliment comming from you.…. He whispered in her mind. Of course I do. Haven’t I already proved that to you? She replied irriated that he was in her mind, yet comforted at the same time. Don’t worry, I feel the same way. You could contact me anytime thorugh the bond. Sometimes you forget that we are always connected. He brushed against her mind gently and she inwardly shivered. I don’t want to do this. I’m not a princess. She said. You are now. He replied shortly. “Are you okay Ms. Rey. You seem conflicted.” Gaia noticed as they walked down the hall to the ship. "I'm fine." She replies shortly. They walked to the ship in silence as it prepares to take them to Cato Neimoidia.

 

Thanks for reading! Please review! I will try to upload chapters as i write them :)


	3. Convincing the Generals of a new order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo attend a ball and speak to a few dillitants and generals. Things do not go as planned for Rey.

Chapter 3 – 

It was the day of the ball. Rey was nervous. She was not used to dressing up of any kind. She wore the Jedi Robes and that was all she ever needed. She didn't need fancy dreses but times were different now. She bought a few items here and there and felt at home on Kylo's ship. Her new maids were all different in their own way. Sophia was her closest friend at the moment. Aria was the oldest and most familiar with the ways of a Lady. Rey wanted to learn alot from her. 

 Rey wore a flowing red ballroom dress that accentuated her hips.

It was embellished with beautiful diamonds around the neckline.

Her hair was curled in a side pony that made her neck look long and regal.

She stared at herself not recognizing the person in the mirror. “You look beautiful my lady Rey.” Sophia said admiring her handy work.

Sophia was one of her new ladies’ maids that Kylo had hand picked for her. She was a pretty girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes and a small frame. “Thank you, Sophie, but I don’t see myself. I see someone else staring back at me. This isn’t me. I’m not a princess.” She said sadly. Rey didn’t think of herself as anything other than a jedi in training, the scavenger from Jakku. A nobody. She almost sobbed. She was so out of her element. There was a knock at the door. "But you are one now, you look lovley Rey, don't worry what other's say." She said. 

“One moment.” Sophie called. She gave Rey a sympathetic look and turned towards the door opening it. “Emperor, you look fantastic.” She gushed clapping her hands. Sophie was a wiz with wardrobe. Specializing in formal wear and ballroom events. He nodded saying nothing but staring at Rey open mouthed. “Rey, you look beautiful.” He said, nodding his approval. She wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders that did nothing to warm her bare arms and went over to him.

“Thank you, My Emperor.” She said simply. He sensed her hesitancy. “Don’t worry my love, we will not linger long, we have to make our appearances and you have to be introduced to the heads of the senate, and then we can return. I know you are comftorbal with social gatherings.” He said. She nodded. “I just don’t know what to do.i’m...just a nobody, not a diplomat.” She said. He brushed a stray hair out of her eye and reassured her. “You are beautiful Rey. I think you are capable of doing anything you set your mind to because you are stubborn and irritating most of the time.” He made a joke of it and she smiled. Taking a deep breath, she finally wrapped her arm up in his.

“Okay Let’s do this party thing.” She said. They took a private shuttle to the event. It was happening at one of the most beautiful hotel’s on the planet. It was 5,000 stories tall, and lined with casinos and shows. The music was almost deafening. Hundreds of people were dancing and drinking and eating. When the announcer announced Kylo’s entrance the whole ballroom quieted. A older looking man that looked to be about 70 came up with a wrinkled face and black robes. Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey in a protective stance. She instantly moved closer to him. “Chancellor Raylton, it’s a pleasure.” Kylo said extending his gloved hand. He shook it but he wasn’t looking at Ben.

“Who is this LOVELEY creature that I keep hearing so much about Ren. She is breathtaking.” He made no effort to hide his attraction to her making her skin crawl. Kylo instantly blanketed her with reassurance in their bond and she relaxed. “This is my beautiful fiancé, Rey.” He said. She is my future Empress and also possesses the light side of the force. He said beaming with pride. Raylthon sneered. “Kylo Ren, I am shocked. I am surprised with someone of your caliber would entangle themselves with someone from the light. It is unlike you.” He said questioning him. Kylo’s reputation was well known in the galaxy.

“Chancellor, least you forget, my grandfather, Darth Vader, fell in love with my grandmother, a senator. Anything can happen. That is why I am here to convince you that we need a change in regime. Let the old ways die, begin anew.” He said convincingly. The old Chancellor nodded still hungrily looking at Rey. “And what say you Lady Rey?. Do you think you are ready to be with one such as Master Ren? He has a fierce reputation in the galaxy. Most fear him. Hence you can understand my shock at actually seeing him with someone as beautiful and delicate as you.” He said. She moved closer to Kylo who wrapped his arm around her. Rey felt an instant sensation in her hands and looked down she moved to the Chancellors throat squeezing just a tad. Kylo remained unphaised but the old man started choking and his eyes grew wide as if finally believing her. She let go rather quick but it was enough to scare him. “Does that answer your question Chancellor?” She asked coldly. “I am worthy of Master Ren in more ways than one.” She gave him a side ways smile and he was immensely proud of her. When the old man scurried away like a scared rat to tell his colleagues what he had experienced Kylo pulled Rey in to a dance. “You were fantastic. See you are made for this.” He beamed. She smiled at his praise and relaxed a little. “He gives me the creeps.” She said. He nodded. “The man is a known philanderer in the galaxy.” Kylo said. She nodded. The stood quietly dancing together in the music. Letting the song over take them. When the band was done, the guests clapped and resumed talking. There were several more meetings then the guests started to leave. Rey yawned and sagged a little into Kylo’s arm as he was discussing his plans with one of the other Generals in attendance. “I am sorry General Charleston. I am afraid my Lady is exhausted and we should probably leave for the night.” Kylo said looking concerned down at Rey. She blushed. “I am fine.” She replied. “It has been a long evening I agree; I think your plan is a good one Kylo. We need a lot of help though. Let me gather some of the other Generals and we can discuss it more in depth at another time. This is not the time nor the place to really get a feel for what the Galaxy needs at this time.” General Charleston said. He was a stout man dark skinned with a blue suit. His wife was older in her fifties who smiled at the pair. “You take good care of her young man; she is a treasure worth keeping.” She said to Kylo looking at Rey. Rey smiled and hugged the older woman. “You are so sweet, Mildrea, I hope to see you again someday.” She said. The older woman hugged her back. “You will child, we should make a lunch date of it.” She smiled. Rey smiled. “I would love that.” She replied. The older woman nodded. “In my old age, it is fun to interact with you younglings still.” She smiled. Rey nodded in understanding. “Come love, it is time to leave.” Kylo said wrapping his arms around Rey and escorting them back to the ship yard. “I think that went rather well.” Kylo said as they left the hotel. Rey nodded. “I think so too. I am hopeful.” She replied. Once they got into the ship he kissed her passionately and Rey sucked in air. She couldn’t breathe when he kissed her like that. “I think you did wonderful. See it wasn’t so bad dealing with dillitants and generals.” He said. Rey nodded. “I just am not very confident in that area. “That old man gave me the shivers though. He was full of dark side energy.” She said shivering. “ No one will touch you. You need not worry about that my love.” He said protectively. She nodded and leaned into him as the ship flew back to their base. It was well into the night when they got back and Rey was asleep in Kylo’s arms. He didn’t mind. It was comforting actually that she felt like she could rest with him. He carried her back to their room and had her helpers help her out of her dress and into a nightgown. He kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight through the bond but she woke up. “Stay with me?” She asked moving over on the bed so he could get in. He nodded his agreement and crawled in next to her. They both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins her training as Empress and some realizations happen. Kylo trys to put together a team of men he trusts to help him rule the galaxy and establish a new order.

_Author's note- Hi Guys! I hope you are enjoying this story! It is starting to take on a life of its own and I hope it goes on for many more chapters. :) Thanks for reading and please review :) Samantha ~_

-Chapter 4- 

Rey woke up snuggled against Kylos hard chest waking up. It was early in the morning, it was still pitch black out because they were in the middle of space.

He was dreaming. His muscles were twitching hard. She sighed and turned around to face him. She hated he was having nightmares , mostly because she suffered from them too. Gently she brushed her finger against his cheek and instantly she was transported into his dream world.

_It was dark, real dark. Suffocating smoke filled her senses and a village burned came into her view. Screaming was everywhere and there was the distinct smell of smoke. “Ben help me!” A woman’s voice screamed. Suddenly the flash of a red lightsaber ignited and the images were horrifying. Bodies everywhere. Looked like some kind of explosion had completely destroyed the small village. There were kids crying, animals running everywhere. Ben ran to a little hut on the edge of the village. He was trying frantically to get to this woman. “Mother….I’m here. I’m sorry…” Was all he said, and he dragged her out of the hut. She was clearly injured. Her left arm was bleeding badly. “Ben…it is not your fault. You got to me.” She whispered before succumbing to darkness._

Rey watched silently as his unguarded mind plagued him with this nightmare. She suddenly felt like she was invading some private memory of his childhood and so she decided to withdraw quietly. Ben woke then looking at her curiously. “Good morning.” Rey said smiling. It was well past 8am. “Good morning love.” He said wrapping his arm around her. She was stunned.

She wasn’t used to hearing him talk in sweet nothings to her.

“What's on the agenda for today?” She asked. He shifted his position and sat up on one elbow. “I have some meetings to attend to , we have to set up a new council, and you need to begin your jedi training in the training hall, you still want to do that don't you? You want to learn the ways of the force. I can help you.” He asked. She nodded.

“I want to bring peace to the galaxy. But we can’t do that when everyone is still at war with one another, and yes I want to learn more than anything the ways of the force, though I am still bitter.” She said sounding forlorne.

“Patience Rey. Things don’t happen overnight.” Ben said looking at her. "Why are you bitter?" He asked. 

She looked at him. " Really? My entire team doesn't believe me, they want nothing to do with me anymore, they think i'm a traitor, a deserter. Luke your uncle won't even train me. No one is there for me except for you." She said anger hitched in her voice.  

Kylo nodded his understanding of her pain. He silently wanted her to use it. She was so used to only trusting the light side of the force that he wanted her to experience the darkness and let it rise. He would be there to meet her incase she went to far into the dark. Rey was pure light and he wanted her to mainly stay that way. He thought to himself. 

“You are right.” Rey replied moving to get up but Ben pulled her back to him and pampered her with kisses.

She grinned and kissed him back.

It actually felt right. It was soft yet demanding.

Kylo moaned into her touch feeling completely taken over by her senses she smelled like the sun and fresh wildflowers even in the morning. " I have to get ready Rey..." He finally said pulling away from their make out session. He sighed. She looked dispaointed. 

 “I have some knights I want you to meet today. They are from my past. We have always been together, but have gone our separate ways in the force and they will be great teachers to you.” He said getting into the fresher. Rey needed a fresher as well and decided to join him feeling bolder than she had ever felt in her life.

“Do you trust them? These knights?” She asked stepping into the large fresher. He looked nervous at first then relaxed and let her in. It felt oddly intimate them showering together cleaning eachother. He nodded.

“They were in my schooling when I was a young padawan. I trust them.” He said simply. She nodded believing him. " You will do great, don't worry about your first day Rey. It takes years literally to learn the ways of the force. You've only just brushed the surface." He said brushing a kiss over her lips, as he dried off in a black towell, noting her worried expression.  

He put on his black outfit that he always wore. Rey wore a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with her belt. She put her hair up in her three signature buns.

“I like your hair down.” Kylo said watching her from the restroom. " Oh really, and I like it when you use your real name Ben, not Kylo." She glared back ignoring him. He looked at her and smiled. She was a firecracker. 

Kylo finally kissed Rey goodbye. He really didn’t want to leave her for the afternoon, but he had business to attend to. " Take the main hallway down to the 3rd floor and the training room is on your right. You can't miss it." He said as he walked to the door. " I will see you for dinner?" he asked.  She nodded already missing his warm touch. 

He needed to formulate a plan. If no one was going to follow his orders then there would have to be consequences.

He knew she wouldn’t approve of this part of his plan but he needed to establish himself as the leader of the new order. He just hoped that Rey would soon see he would be right like everything else these last few months. He worried about her hesitation.

He went to the bridge of the ship where General Hux and Phasma were already present. “Good morning, how is the new order shaping up are there any rebels still resisting?” He asked already knowing the answer. “Everything is going to plan Emperor, however your mother still presents an issue.....” Hux replied. “Excellent, I will deal with my mother, she is old and dying anyways so she wont be an issue much longer.” He said. “I am expecting a ship to arrive in a hour. Let them through. They are my new council.” He said.

“I was also hoping you would be a part of that council as well General. Your expertise in Military warfare has been extremely useful and I could use someone like you on my advisory team.” He said.

He needed Hux and was hoping he would accept. “Of course, I would be honored to accept such a proposal from you your Excellency.” He said smiling.

Rey walked out onto the bridge of the ship. She felt lonley here without Kylo, but brushed off the feeling. She walked to where he told her, down to the 3rd floor and onto the first door on the right.

She wondered what Finn was doing.

She missed him. She wondered if any of them even missed her. She got angry and decided to push the thoughts away. She trusted all of them and they didn’t even trust her to be making the best decisions for them. For the galaxy. It was all she wanted, was peace. Not war. She didn’t have a family, or friends to go home to. This was her new life. General Organa hadn’t even tried to listen to her either. Everyone hurt her. She felt her throat tighten at the memory. She didn’t think Finn was capable of being angry. The only person that looked at her with any kind of sympathy was Rose. The girl she barley knew. She walked around the ship for a while getting to know the ship better. It was sterile and white. No warmth or any form of life in it. It was a war machine, like the death star. She said hello to some storm troopers who had no names or faces. She wished they would take off their ridiculous costumes. She made a mental note to talk to Ben about that later. She finally made her way to a large open room. It looked to be a training area. “Hello?” She asked it echoed.

~~~ 

 

thanks for reading! please review!


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey get used to the new changes that are being made on the Finalizer. Rey becomes a bit lonley, Kylo conforts her.

Chapter 5-   
Rey hesitantly stepped into the large oval shaped room. 

“Hello, is anyone there?” She asked. An older looking man with a long beard and bright green eyes stepped out. He looked to be about fifty or so and wore the old jedi robes. 

“Ah, I’ve been waiting for you Rey.” He said smiling.

He walked over to a bench and sat down tiredly. He looked worn after many years of battle wounds he had a lot of scars. Rey looked at him confused. “How do you know my name?” She asked. 

“ I know you posess the force, and that is enough to know all about you Rey from Jakku.” He said.   
“ You are a force user?” She asked feeling more interested in this conversation.   
She instantly reached for Kylo through their mental bond to make sure he was still within reach. When she felt a soft caress she let out a breath and moved forward. 

She offered her hand to the older man who took it and shook it. “ I used to work with the Resistance, until I found my own way.” He said simply. She looked confused. “What do you mean? Isn’t the Light the only way?” She asked. He shook his head and laughed. “Child, there is much you need to learn. You are both Light and Dark. Good and Evil. There is no Right or Wrong there is just balance.” He said. That was exactly what Kylo had been telling her this whole time.   
“What is your name?” She asked. “Nicar Canter.” He said. She nodded. “ I am bored today. What do you say to a little sparring?” He asked. She smiled. “I would love that, but I might be a little rusty.” She said. They got up and streatched and began their excercising. Rey was sore. She didn’t realize how much she was still affected by the torture administered by snoke. She was only able to do about fifteen minutes before she was heaving and breathing hard. “I …need…to…rest…” Rey heaved as they sat down on the bench. Nicar nodded his agreement.   
“You are strong. With proper training you will be able to wield the force to use your own strength. Will I See you again?” He asked. She nodded. “I would like that. “ He smiled. They formed somewhat of a bond that afternoon. 

Rey said goodbye to him and reminded herself to ask Kylo about him as soon as she saw him. She was really tired after her sparring session but was glad that she was able to get some exercise in today. Starting to feel stifled in the ship she went to go find some lunch. Surprisingly enough when she exited the bay, she noticed the storm troopers were no longer in their signature white uniforms but, a deep red uniform with black lining. She smiled.   
“Empress, I am Claire.” One of the former troopers stated standing by the door waiting for her. “I am here to be of assistance to you. The Emperor himself requested it!” She said smiling excitedly. She was a pretty thing with Brown hair and blue eyes, much like Rey’s but her’s were more of a reddish brown than Rey’s honey brown. “I’m Rey, its nice to meet you Claire.” She said extending her hand. Claire took it and smiled. “I am famished. Where can I get some food around here?” Rey asked.   
“I can take you to the meal bay but the Emperor requested you dine with him for lunch.” She said blushing slightly. Smiling Rey already knew that Kylo had probably brought food to their quarters.   
“Okay. Thank you.” She said going back up to meet him. She needed a nap. She yawned as she entered the room. Kylo was sitting at the table waiting for her. He stood up and walked over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She arched instinctively up to him and sighed. “I missed you.” She was amazed at how close they had gotten once she let herself go and gave into him a little bit. “I missed you too. You won’t believe what I did today.” She said smiling. He quirked an eyebrow. “Tell me.” He said motioning for her to sit down and eat.   
She took a large glass of water and drank savoring the taste. Most people she knew like Finn and Poe, didn’t like the taste of water, but she loved it. She always wondered why they didn’t like it.   
She sighed missing her friends. Maybe she could go see them.   
“Well love, tell me what you did today.”  
Kylo said biting into a strawberry. Rey had to bite her lip as she watched his lips surround the juicy fruit. She cleared her throat. “Well, I went to the training room like you said, and met a guy named Nicar who was a force user.” She retold. His brows furrowed. “I vaguely remember a Nicar. He was a traitor to the Resistance so we let him take sanctuary on the ship as long as he kept to himself.” Kylo replied.  
She took a bite of the salad that was in front of her and sighed in pleasure. It tasted wonderful. Fresh and crisp. She wasn’t used to eating so decadently. Even on the base that she stayed at they ate meager rations because food was scares.   
“Good?” he asked noting her reaction. She nodded and hummed in delight. He smiled.

“ I like that the simple things please you. They do me as well.” He said smiling a little. “Anyway, we talked and he said he would mentor me if I liked, and we sparred a little, but I wasn’t as good as I should be.” She said frusturation creasing her brow.” She didn’t like being weak and didn’t want to show that she was infront of Kylo. He nodded. “Good I thought you would like that area. Feel free to use it as you please. 

Did you note the changes I made to the Storm Troopers?” He asked. She nodded. “ I love it! And you gave them names too! That’s great Kylo.” She beamed at him. He loved her praise. It made him hunger for more.   
They finished their meal in silence, the only sound was their silverwear clinking. 

“There’s still lots to be done but I am glad you approve of the changes I have made. There is a dinner tonight with some of our generals. They would like to get to know you better if you would be so willing to come with me?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Sure.” She said. He smiled. “Thanks. They are still hesitant of you of course, but once you show them your power, they will learn to accept you as my Empress and future Wife.” He spoke the words before realizing and hesitated. Rey smiled. “I would like that. I hope they come to accept me. I knew that this was where our relationship was going but it is just strange hearing the words spoken out loud.” She said honestly. 

He nodded in agreement feeling relief that she was not afraid or angered by his words. He wanted ot make her his equal in every way.   
He felt her pull. The power she had within her was astounding it was just a matter of wielding it and training her so, if it wasn’t going to be him to do it he would find the best people to do that. Being his knights and Nicu. He thought to himself.   
He sensed a hesitation in her though and wondered what it was.   
“What troubles you?” He asked as he watched her distant gaze.   
“ I miss my friends.” She replied sadly. He was annoyed that she held onto such trivial things as friends, especially when they betrayed her but he bit his tongue and just nodded. He realized she must be a bit lonely being the only one here, out of her comfort zone and all.   
“ Maybe I can arrange for you to go visit them sometime.” He conceded. She beamed a beautiful smile at him. “That would be great, but I don’t think they like me very much right now.” She said sighing.   
He had to get back to work and was sad to leave her. “ I must get going, the day is not yet done. I will come to collect you at 6pm.” He said getting up. He kissed her deep and gentle at the same time. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “ I don’t want you to go.” She said sadly. He leaned down and cupped her cheek with his ungloved hand. He was warm to the touch and she shivered at it. She felt cold compared to him.   
“ I know, but duty calls.” He said. 

An- Hey guys sorry It took me a while to get this chapter going! I am liking where this story is heading though so I hope you will stick with me! Please review and leave a kduos if you can! Thanks! Samantha


End file.
